Castigo Divino
by Mazoku Mael
Summary: Quando Ravena é castigada por possuir sangue demoníaco, Anjos são enviados para lhe aplicar o Castigo Divino! Onde esta aventura vai levar os Jovens Titãs? Quem está do lado certo? Os Titãs ou Deus e seus anjos? Leia e descubra... Capítulo 02 Online!
1. O Castigo Divino!

Gênero: Aventura/Comédia/Sobrenatural/Romance (Mutano x Ravena, Robin x Estelar e vários outros que ainda virão pelo caminho...)

By: Mael Asakura (Este que vos escreve!)

Título: Castigo Divino

Categoria: Cartoons

Cartoon: Teen Titans Go!

**Observações: **Se houver um texto com ( ) são acontecimentos ao longo da fic, como pensamentos e explicação do cenário. Agora vamos a fic! Como Robin sempre diz... "TEEN TITANS, GO!"

* * *

Castigo Divino - Parte 1

Era mais uma bela tarde na Torre Titã. Após o confronto com Trigon, o pai de Ravena, e salvar o universo, Robin manda todos os titãs relaxarem pois nada era mais justo do que tirarem uma folga. Mas não significava que iriam parar de defender Jump City, mas o tempo vago seria para relaxar e descansar, mas nem todos partilhavam esse pensamento, como podemos notar com alguns titãs depois desse acontecimento...

--- Sala ---

Robin: Cyborg, você viu a Estelar?

Cyborg: (jogando seu videogame) Eu não a vi a manhã inteira. Acho que ela está dormindo... ou treinando...

Robin: Treinando? Mas ela nunca chegou a treinar...pelo menos não sozinha... vou ver isso... (uma explosão é ouvida) Será que é ela? (vai correndo até a Sala de Treinamento)

--- Quando Robin chega na porta da Sala de Treinamento, vê Estelar furiosíssima batendo nos robôs de treinamento e acertando os discos voadores com uma precisão invejável... até parecia que estava descontando sua raiva no treinamento... ---

Estelar: (pensando enquanto treinava: Eu pensava que o Robin sempre me protegia... que ele sentia algo a mais por mim, mas... quando enfrentamos o pai da Ravena; ele preferiu abraçar Ravena em vez de me proteger...ou proteger o grupo, mas... ele estava certo; ela estava Indefesa naquela hora perante o pai... mas ela não precisava ficar tão junto dele...) Ahhhhh, estou confusa!

--- E cada vez mais, Estelar fica furiosa e solta rajadas ininterruptas de energia verde, quebrando até mesmo o tempo de Robin. Por alguns instantes, ela parecia com sua irmã Estrela Negra; nas atitudes e na fúria contida em seus golpes... até que em um ímpeto de reflexo, mira no Robin e este desvia, quase sendo acertado pela rajada verde de Estelar por centésimos de segundo... ---

Estelar: (sua aura verde e os olhos verdes-cintilante cessam de brilhar) Oh, amigo Robin! O que eu fiz! Eu te machuquei? (voa até ele, para saber se está machucado ou não)

Robin: (sorria) Não se preocupe, Estelar. Estou bem... é que eu fiquei vendo você treinando e devia ter te avisado que eu havia entrado na Sala de Treinamento...

Estelar: É... (olha para o lado, encabulada) Sinto muito Robin...

Robin: Tudo bem, Estelar; mas me diga... porque esse acesso repentino de fúria? Nem parecia você...

Estelar: É que eu havia me lembrado de umas coisas...e acabei me exaltando amigo Robin...

Robin: Pelo menos está segura...é o que me importa. Quer ir passear mais tarde?

Estelar: Eu adoraria! (voltava com seu habitual bom humor)

Robin: Preciso mesmo de uma folga e... quem sabe a gente não podia até mesmo... (O Alarme toca) Titãs, para a sala de controle! (e Robin sobe imediatamente para a Sala do Controle)

Estelar: ... o que será que Robin ia me dizer? Será que ele iria me propor um... (sorri) ...é melhor averiguarmos a missão... (e sobe logo atrás dele)

--- Logo após todos os Titãs chegarem na Sala, eles vêem Cyborg ajeitando o computador central ---

Cyborg: Foi mal pessoal... eu estava conferindo por dentro, o computador central para ver se estava tudo certo e devo ter esbarrado nos fios que soam o alarme...

Mutano: Eu estava tirando uma soneca tão boa no meu quarto... (havia aparecido rapidamente, mas assim que o mal-entendido do Cyborg se desfaz, ele pensa o mais rápido possível em voltar a dormir a sonequinha que havia tirado antes.)

Ravena: ... Se isso acontecer de novo, eu juro que uma cabeça vai rolar... (dizia sem nenhuma emoção na voz, mas todos sabiam que isso era sério)

Mutano: (com a mão no pescoço) Não brinca assim... (e sorri)

Robin: Bom... já que não há perigos... vamos lá, Estelar?

Estelar: Claro que sim, Amigo Robin! (e sorridente, eles saem da Torre Titã para passear pelo parque)

Cyborg: A inspeção está terminada... eu vou agora averiguar o meu chuchuzinho... (dizia sorridente, indo para a Oficina onde está o T-Car)

Mutano: (observa Ravena subindo e se lembra da perigosa batalha contra Trigon, quando eles salvaram Ravena, ela abraçou Robin. Uma vez ele foi abraçado pela própria Ravena, mas não ficou muito claro se foi com o intuito de agradecer a ele ou algo mais... Aliás, tudo bem! Robin é o líder e é a primeira pessoa que daria a vida pelo grupo, mas... ele não tinha o direito de abraçar Ravena daquele jeito, ou tinha? Hmmm... era difícil entender seus próprios sentimentos...que dirá dos sentimentos dos outros...)

Ravena: (em vez de seguir para o seu quarto, segue para o terraço da Torre Titã)

Mutano: (pensando: Ué! Porque a Ravena está seguindo para o terraço ao invés de meditar no quarto dela, como é de costume?) Bom, isso não me importa. Vou jogar Videogame...

--- 5 minutos depois... ---

Mutano: (larga o controle no sofá) Jogar sozinho não tem graça. (olha para os lados) Robin e Estelar saíram... Cyborg está ocupado demais para vir jogar comigo. (olha para o teto) Será que Ravena iria querer jogar comigo? Bom... não custa tentar!

--- e Mutano pula da janela e se transforma em um pássaro, verde por sinal..., e voa até o terraço, onde vê uma Ravena cabisbaixa... peraí, Ravena estava cabisbaixa? ---

Mutano: (pensa, transformando-se novamente na sua forma normal, a alguns metros de distância dela:Porque ela está cabisbaixa? Será que ela queria sair com o Robin ao invés dele sair com a Estelar? Cara...estou ciumento demais à toa! Aliás, porquê estou tão ciumento assim? Vou chegar mais perto dela e conversar com ela abertamente...)

--- E com este pensamento em mente, Mutano chega ao lado dela e diz, olhando para a frente---

Mutano: A vista daqui é tão maravilhosa, não é? (olhando para a bela paisagem que a Torre Titã proporcionava aos dois)

Ravena: ... (ao notar Mutano ali, passa a mão rapidamente no rosto, como se estivesse chorando... e realmente estava, mas não gosta de demonstrar fraqueza de espírito...) O que fazes aqui?

Mutano: Oras o quê... eu estava solitário na torre e como Robin e Estelar saíram e o Cyborg está cuidando da "belezinha" dele... me sobrou você...

Ravena: (sorri fracamente, ironizando) Quer dizer que se um deles estivesse disponível, você iria procurar um deles ao invés de procurar por mim?

Mutano: Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... é que eu... (Mutano desvia o olhar de Ravena, envergonhado, pois de certo modo, a ironia dela era verdade. Normalmente, ela seria a última pessoa que ele procuraria para passar o tempo)

Ravena: (sorri fracamente) Eu tenho razão... vocês me evitavam antes, e depois do "incidente" com meu pai, vocês passaram a me evitar **mais ainda**... (novamente abaixa a cabeça)

Mutano: (olha para ela e senta-se ao lado dela) Isso não é verdade! Nunca deixamos você de lado... e eu nunca te evitei!

Ravena: Mas tem medo de mim! Tem medo de meus poderes e de como eu ajo! Tem medo do que eu posso fazer com você... pelo simples fato de continuar tentando me fazer sorrir... sem sucesso... (Falava com um tom de tristeza na sua voz)

Mutano: Não vou negar...ao menos para você. Eu diminuí o meu ritmo de piadas... pelo simples fato de saber que você sempre queria paz e sossego, que nunca queria ser interrompida. Mas, cada vez que eu via seu rosto triste, angustiado, fechado para o mundo... eu dizia a mim mesmo: "_Você vai deixar aquela linda garota prender seus sentimentos para sempre? Deveria fazê-la compreender que a vida é bela e um sorriso pode modificar muita coisa..._", mas cada vez que pensava nisso, eu me deparava com sua característica frase ativadora de seu poder... (só depois, Mutano percebe que a chamou de linda sem pensar nas palavras...)

Ravena: (fica pensando nas palavras de Mutano, de certo modo ele estava certo... e, afinal de contas, porque ele a chamou de linda? Será que ele enxergava nela algo mais além da face fúnebre que ela sempre carregava? Um calor começava a tomar conta do peito de Ravena...e lentamente ia aumentando cada vez mais e sua face lentamente corava. Será que isso era um desdobramento de um de seus sentimentos?)

Mutano: Ravena... eu disse algo errado? (olhando-a sem entender o súbito silêncio da Manipuladora das Trevas...)

Ravena: (olha-o com os cabelos cobrindo sua face, com a cabeça um pouco baixa e falando com a voz um pouco receosa, como se quisesse testá-lo) Mutano... me diga uma coisa. De todos nós... de todos nós, porquê você se preocupou mais comigo do que os outros? Porque nunca desistiu de me alegrar...nunca desistiu de me ver sorrindo... **porque nunca se cansou de mim**? (falava agora aumentando um pouquinho só a voz)

Mutano: (a princípio não entende a pergunta da Ravena, mas logo entende e um sorriso aparece no seu rosto) Porquê será? Acho que a resposta está bem na sua frente...

--- quando Ravena resolve olhar para Mutano, este a olhava de uma maneira tão suave e singela. Era como se ele não a olhasse, mas a apreciasse... E ele realmente não estava "olhando" para os hipnóticos olhos violetas dela, mas a admirando e não a estava "devorando" com seus olhos, mas estava enebriado... pela presença dela na sua frente, seus olhos transmitiam paz de espírito e uma força de vontade tremenda. Parecia que o verdadeiro poder de Mutano estava em seus olhos... ---

Ravena: (estava corada e seus pensamentos estavam confusos. Como pode, aquele garoto que ela fazia questão de ficar longe, a olhava de maneira tão pura. Isso era... inaceitável. Ele sabia o tipo de ser que ela era...o sangue que ela carregava, mas para ele nada disso parecia importar)

Mutano: (continuava a olhar do mesmo jeito de antes, sorrindo) No que pensa? Aposto que é sobre o seu pai e sobre o seu "tipo sangüíneo", não é? Aliás, quando eu cheguei... você estava chorando, não estava?

Ravena: (Ravena estava boquiaberta. Desde quando ele era um bom Empático? Ele não possui o Dom da Empatia, para perceber o sentimento das pessoas. Será que ele a conhecia tão bem que bastava olhá-la nos olhos para perceber tudo?)

Mutano: (sorri) Sim...é isto mesmo. Eu acertei... (E tão logo disse isso, ele respira fundo e diz a Ravena)

Então vou lhe dizer duas coisas... Primeiro; (segura o braço dela delicadamente e passa seus dedos sobre o pulso dela) o mesmo sangue que corre aqui, corre no meu pulso também. Sim, é um sangue demoníaco... mas tem o mesmo efeito no corpo... por isso, não é por este simples detalhe que eu me afastarei de você. Segundo; Não precisa esconder seus sentimentos, ao menos não para mim... eu te peço. E se estiver triste, não se preocupe... (sorri, com a mão no ombro dela e a outra apontando para o sol, heroicamente) Mutano estará aqui para ajudá-la no que for preciso, ó nobre Donzela!

Ravena: (os pensamentos obscuros e sentimentos negativos de Ravena começavam a desaparecer e tudo parecia tão claro para ela. Por mais que não parecesse, por mais que tentasse se enganar, por mais que ela tentasse negar, ela não podia mais continuar com essa mentira... ela o amava! Estava perdidamente apaixonada, mas não tinha coragem para dizer isso. Não saberia as conseqüências que isso causaria, já que ela acabou de sentir que podia contar com ele como um bom amigo)

Mutano: (sorri, voltando a olhá-la nos olhos) Ravena... eu já disse o quanto você fica linda, quando a brisa passeia pelo seu rosto e seus cabelos dançam no ar? (fala suavemente, acariciando o rosto dela com as costas dos dedos da mão)

Ravena: (estava sem reação, como ele poderia dizer essas coisas lindas, e ainda mais para ela? Mas tudo era óbvio para ela... agora era óbvio os sentimentos de Mutano por ela) Não, Mutano... (sorri, colocando sua mão em cima da mão dele) ...nunca ninguém me disse tais palavras... Obrigado. (um alívio muito grande se formava na face dela, e com isso, um sorriso puro e belo se formava no seu rosto)

Mutano: (sorri singelamente, chegando mais perto dela e a abraça, trazendo a cabeça dela para o peito dele) Não me agradeça... agradeça a meu coração. Ele me guiou para aquilo que eu sempre deveria seguir e segui até o final. Segui o caminho do amor... o amor que guardo carinhosamente por você... Ravena.

Ravena: (Abraça Mutano e se conforta nos braços dele. Era incrível como este simples gesto físico era capaz de trazer uma sensação de alívio espiritual e sentimental... pela primeira vez, Ravena se sentia completa) Eu nunca percebi, mas meu coração... também guarda um grandioso amor por você..."meu verdinho"... (dizia enquanto fechava os olhos)

Mutano: "Seu verdinho"? (sorria, deitando-se no terraço da Torre com Ravena ainda abraçada e com a cabeça dela em seu tórax. Ao se posicionar com ela no chão, ele acaricia o rosto dela carinhosamente) Eu gostei...

--- Passa-se algum tempo, mas, quanto tempo seria? Talvez 10 segundos... talvez mais. Devem ter se passado 1 minuto, 10 minutos, ou até mesmo horas que um permanecia abraçado ao outro, pensando no belo momento que um passava com o outro, até que subitamente Mutano resolve tomar a palavra... ---

Mutano: Ravena...

Ravena: Hm? (dizia ela, com uma voz carinhosa agora, mas ainda apreciava o momento ficando de olhos fechados)

Mutano: Ravena... eu te amo... eu te amei, eu te amo e sempre te amarei! E pode ter certeza de uma coisa; o meu amor por você durará mais do que as vezes que este meu coração está batendo por você agora... (afaga os cabelos púrpuras dela, fazendo uma mistura de carinho e cafuné nela)

Ravena: (deposita sua mão no peito dele e diz) Eu também te amo...Mutano, meu verdinho... (e sorri, como uma criança que aprecia carinho tanto quanto brinquedos)

--- e alguns minutos depois... ---

Mutano: (sente algo estranho no ar... uma presença, e presume que seja os dois pombinhos, mas não era...) Eu detesto ser o portador de más notícias... mas acho que Robin e Estelar chegaram... Eles podem acabar dando falta da gente. Que tal a gente descer e comer um pouco?

(Comentário Desnecessário e Chato do Autor: Para o Mutano, a presença da Estelar e do Robin é uma má notícia? Aliás... se não é nenhum dos dois, QUEM será que Mutano "sentiu"? - Fim do Comentário Desnecessário e Chato do Autor. PS: Ainda vai ter muito disso ao longo da história...)

Ravena: (Estava calada. Na verdade, estava dormindo, com um belo sorriso no rosto, pois estava muito feliz com tudo o que ouviu ainda pouco.)

Mutano: (observa seu anjo demoníaco dormindo. Era tão engraçado essa expressão... "Anjo demoníaco". Mas para ele, essa frase tem um sentido especial. A parte Demoníaca da frase era referente ao sangue e aos poderes dela, mas a parte Angelical era referente a beleza física dela. Como ela era linda... as curvas de seu corpo poderiam fazer com que ela fosse chamada no mínimo de graciosa; e a face dela... ah, a face dela! Era como se um escultor tivesse ficado por meses a fio, na esperança de reproduzir a mulher mais bela deste mundo e o que era melhor é que ela estava dormindo ao lado dele...

Após Mutano acordar do seu transe hipnótico, nota ela dormindo no peito dele, então ele acaricia o rosto dela, e resolve ficar ali, aproveitando a bela chance que Deus lhe deu...)

--- No Parque de Jump City ---

Robin: Eu não esperava que você fosse aceitar de imediato o meu convite, Estelar... tem algum motivo especial?

Estelar: Não... é que eu... (começa a olhar para os lados)

Robin: Quer me...dizer algo, não é? (sorri calmamente, para ele era fácil saber o que se passava na cabeça de Estelar)

Estelar: (estava com seus pensamentos confusos, a idéia de perder Robin era muito dolorosa para ela... e uma lágrima brotava dos olhos dela) Robin...eu tenho muito medo de te perder...

Robin: Hum? Me perder? Porquê?

Estelar: De você não gostar mais de mim... de querer outra garota... ou me... me... (as lágrimas caíam mais forte) ...me abandonar...

Robin: (olha para ela sem entender o por quê que o passeio tomou esse rumo, mas como todo bom líder, sempre está preparado para tudo) Estelar...

Estelar: Sim, eu sei... eu sou uma menina mimada e infantil... talvez em Tamaran eu não passasse por isso, mas... eu não me sinto muito bem ao saber que...

---Estelar nem bem termina de falar, e é fortemente abraçada por Robin---

Estelar: Robin... (sua face começa a ficar vermelhinha)

Robin: Não chore Estelar... seus brilhantes olhos verde-esmeralda não foram feitos para derramar lágrimas... mas para serem admirados. Olhe para você! Você é linda; é forte, poderosa, cheia de si, mas ao mesmo tempo não é vaidosa nem prepotente... Na verdade, você é a garota mais inocente e pura que conheço...

Estelar: Robin...você nunca me disse essas coisas antes... Obrigado.

Robin: Eu só esqueci de falar mais uma coisa... Estelar, Eu te amo!

Estelar: Por Tamaran, você me ama mesmo Robin? Puxa, eu sempre esperei pelo dia em que você iria me dizer isso. (fica contente com um belo sorriso no rosto) Isso é muito legal, quero dizer... se uma pessoa ama outra, significa que eles ficarão juntos para sempre, então isso me leva a crer que a partir do momento em que você se declarou para mim, isso nos faz um casal. Portanto...

--- Mas a pobre Estelar não tem tempo para dizer mais nada, pois Robin talvez não se agüentando de vontade de beijá-la, talvez apenas com uma vontade de calar a boca de Estelar, não sabemos; abraça ela carinhosamente e a beija como se ambos fossem dois adolescentes descobrindo o amor... Após alguns segundos, pelo menos o suficiente para ambos entenderem que um realmente ama o outro, eles param de se beijar... ---

Estelar: Robin...eu te amo! (Fica refletindo um pouco sobre os acontecimentos) Eu não sabia que palavras amorosas eram capazes de nos deixar tão alegres...

Robin: Isso é porque você ainda não conhece os gestos amorosos. Depois eu te ensino alguns... (pisca para ela)

Estelar: (imediatamente fica corada, sem saber o que falar)

Robin: Vamos passear? Eu te compro um sorvete! Do sabor que quiser, que tal?

Estelar: Sim! (sorri e quando um olha para o outro, não resistem e ambos dão um sorrisinho cúmplice e andam de mãos dadas, indo até a sorveteria)

--- Dentro da Torre Titã ---

Cyborg: (se limpando da graxa que havia em algumas partes de seu corpo metálico) Mutano... agora podemos jogar a nossa partidinha de Sonic Adventure 2 Battle e... (olha ao redor) Mu-mu? Cadê você? Bom... já que ele não está... vou jogar sozinho... (e senta no sofá, começando a jogar com Shadow)

--- Até que em menos de 1 minuto, toda as luzes se apagam e um brilho forte aparece na tela da televisão e uma silhueta humanóide se forma, mas é difícil de saber quem era pois a intensidade do brilho sobre o corpo humanóide era muito forte... ---

(Voz vinda da TV): Você deve ser o Titã meio-humano, meio-robótico conhecido como Cyborg, não é mesmo? (falava gulturalmente, vindo da televisão)

Cyborg: (se assusta um pouco com a cena que acontecia a sua frente, mas permanecia pronto para qualquer coisa) Sim...sou eu mesmo! Quem é você? Você é Slade? Dr. Light? ou...

(Voz vinda da TV): Não! Estou muito acima deles. Na verdade, estou muito acima de qualquer humano...

Cyborg: Não estou gostando desse papo... Diga logo quem é você!

(Voz vinda da TV): Dê um recado a sua amiga Titã manipuladora das Trevas chamada Ravena; que possui o sangue do poderoso demônio Trigon... diga a ela que estou atrás dela, para expurgar o mal que ela significa neste mundo...

Cyborg: (aponta o Sonic Cannon para a tela) Eu não vou avisar nada disso e se não se retirar eu vou te explodir...

(Voz vinda da TV): Então dê apenas mais um recadinho...

Cyborg: (apesar de ainda estar mirando para a televisão, resolve prestar atenção no estranho, que agora começava a ficar mais focado, até mostrar a figura de um ser de pele branco-alvo com longos cabelos loiros lisos, olhos azuis e uma face serena)

Mikael: Diga a ela que o Arcanjo Mikael está atrás dela e que ela será caçada como o pior dos demônios! (e desaparece da tela; logo depois a luz volta e a televisão volta a sintonizar o jogo)

Cyborg: ...Arcanjo...Mikael...? (a ficha finalmente cai) Não pode ser! Era realmente um anjo de Deus! Eu tenho que avisar aos outros! ( corre para a sala de comunicações para contactar Robin e Estelar, e logo em seguida vá contactar Mutano)

--- No parque... ---

Robin: Eu vou querer um sorvete de chocolate com cobertura de baunilha... e minha namorada vai querer sorvete de kiwi com cobertura de passas ao rum.

Sorveteiro: Bom...então tá... (vai preparar os sorvetes)

Robin: (nota Estelar corada) Porque está assim?

Estelar: Porque me chamou de namorada... (Vermelha)

Robin: E não é verdade, minha estrelinha cintilante?

Estelar: Oh, Robin...

--- Quando os dois iriam se beijar novamente, o comunicador de ambos toca... Era o Cyborg ---

Robin: (pensa: Justo agora! Amigo-da-Onça...) Robin na escuta! Pode falar...

Cyborg: Robin... é terrível! Aconteceu algo aqui na Torre Titã! Venha Depressa!

Robin: Certo...estamos indo! Vamos Estelar?

Estelar: SIM! (e voa, carregando Robin com ela)

Sorveteiro: Aqui está o sorvete de vocês e... (olha para os lados) Cadê eles? ...droga... é por isso que odeio servir superheróis... eles desaparecem quando menos esperamos...

--- No Terraço da Torre Titã ---

Mutano: Como pode você ser tão linda assim... Será que foi mesmo dado a mim essa fada tão magnífica para viver comigo para sempre? Só espero que nada atrapalhe esse momento sagrado. Nem mesmo Deus...

--- Como que por mágica, logo após Mutano terminar de falar, o comunicador dele toca---

Cyborg: Mutano, seja lá onde você estiver, venha rápido para a sala da base e avise à Ravena também!

Mutano: Isso é o que eu chamo de **_Castigo Divino_**!

Cyborg: Ahn?

Mutano: Nada... eu vou descer já! Desligando...

--- Pela frequência que Mutano ouviu da voz de Cyborg ele podia notar que era algo muito grave, mas não queria pertubar sua doce e preciosa Ravena ---

Mutano: Já sei! Vou devolvê-la ao quarto dela sem que eu a acorde...

--- e transformando-se em um Gorila, ele a carrega nos braços fortes dele, enquanto ele vai ao quarto dela, e com um pouco de medo do quarto dela, ele se apressa em deitá-la, e tão logo faz isso, ele volta a forma convencional. ---

Mutano: (falando baixinho para não acordá-la) Durma bem, meu anjinho... depois eu te conto o porquê do Cyborg estar nos convocando... e ele ajeita o cobertor dela, dando um beijinho suave no rosto dela e saindo do quarto dela, descendo velozmente na forma de um esquilo verde até chegar ao Cyborg e volta a forma humana)

--- Assim que Mutano se transforma ao normal, Robin aparece abrindo a porta com Estelar acompanhando-o ---

Mutano: Diz aí Cyborg! O que é que tá pegando?

Cyborg: Vocês não vão acreditar...

Estelar: Você está me deixando com medo, amigo Cyborg...

Robin: É cara, não enrola... fala logo!

Cyborg: Bom, como poderei explicar... é sobre a Ravena, cara!

--- Robin e Estelar continuam prestando atenção, mas a expressão facial de Mutano agora é de preocupação, já que ele não permitia, agora acima de tudo, que sua amada Ravena fosse ameaçada ---

Mutano: O que foi? É a H.I.V.E? Slade está de volta? Pensei que você havia dado um jeito no Brother Blood...

Cyborg: Quisera eu que fosse um deles...

Estelar: (senta-se no sofá)

Robin: Está preocupando a todos nós... fale logo o que ameaça Ravena!

Cyborg: Isso pode parecer ridículo, mas... a alguns minutos atrás eu estava jogando videogame quando as luzes da Torre Titã se apagaram...

Mutano: Eu não pude notar porque eu estava no terraço, mas pensei que era algum problema de curto no prédio e que você logo consertaria...mas me conta!

Cyborg: Então, continuando... Eu estava aqui sentado no sofá pacificamente, quando de repente, às luzes se apagaram e o videogame desligou...

Robin: Parece óbvio...

Cyborg: Mas não é esse o detalhe...

--- Como todos agora estavam com um pouco de receio da maneira que Cyborg se expressava, todos estavam sentados, Estelar abraça o braço de Robin e fica alí enquanto Mutano presta atenção em cada sílaba proferida por Cyborg, já que se tratava de algo que poderia ferir até sua alma ---

Cyborg: O detalhe é que a televisão ficou emanando uma forte luz branca, e uma voz falou comigo...

Robin: E você sabe me dizer quem era? (pensando em possíveis suspeitos)

Cyborg: Isso é uma das coisas que mais me preocupou... eu nunca havia ouvido aquela voz, e então a voz me disse para avisar à Ravena que ela seria caçada e exterminada, fazendo assim com que esse mundo fosse expurgado da "presença e do sangue maligno dela"...

Robin: Não estou gostando nada disso... há mais alguém que sabe do segredo de Ravena...

Mutano: Mas se você disse que não é Slade... não creio que há outro humano que saiba disso...

Cyborg: Não mencionei que eu estava conversando com um humano... (falava de maneira que preocupou a todos os presentes mais ainda...)

Mutano: C-C-Como ass-assim Cyborg? Está me amedrontando também...

Cyborg: Antes de ir embora, a voz fez sua forma física aparecer... possuía olhos azuis claros, cabelos loiros, rosto que transmitia uma aura de paz... mas o que ele falava era extremamente maligno...

Robin: Peraí... a única coisa que me bate com essa descrição é um...

Mutano: Do que vocês estão falando?

Cyborg: Um Anjo! Um Anjo de Deus ameaçou a vida de Ravena...

Mutano: O QUÊ! Você está querendo me dizer que um Anjo veio até aqui para matar a Ravena? (Mutano estava completamente perplexo e com medo de acontecer algo com ela...)

Cyborg: Não... ele não veio aqui para matá-la; apenas veio dar esse recado a gente... e tem mais, ele não era um simples anjo...

Robin: "Uma desgraça nunca vem sozinha..." (Robin lamentava em sua voz, esperando pelo pior...)

Cyborg: Ele se identificou como o Arcanjo Mikael!

Mutano: (estava boquiaberto) Ar...canjo Mikael? Um dos três grandes anjos de Deus? Mikael, Gabriel e Raphael? Não pode ser...

Estelar: Do que vocês estão falando?

Robin: Eu já vou te explicar...

Mutano: Quer dizer que o Arcanjo Mikael está atrás de Ravena... eu vou para o quarto dela, ver se está tudo bem com ela... (e se transforma em um falcão verde, voando velozmente até o quarto dela)

Robin: É o seguinte, vou te explicar um pouco da história deste mundo, Estelar... No planeta Terra, existe uma grande força criadora de tudo, a qual chamamos essa entidade suprema de Deus! Este, há muito tempo atrás criou um anjo...esse anjo era o mais poderoso de todos, chamado de Lucibel, que significa "Portador da Luz". (Nota do Autor: Quase todos os anjos de Deus terminam com o nome em "El". O Nome dele é pronunciado como "Luci-bél") Um anjo é... mais ou menos o seguinte... imagine um homem alto, forte...

Estelar: Como o Cyborg?

Robin: Mais ou menos... mas em geral, eles tem a pele branquinha como neve, olhos azuis claros, cabelos loiros lisos ou encaracolados, roupas leves sobre o corpo e de um a três pares de asas. Mas esse é a figura básica deles...

Estelar: Consigo imaginar... (pensando sobre como seria um anjo)

Cyborg: Vou procurar nos Arquivos da Torre Titã uma figura de anjo... e outras coisas respeito deles... (E sai)

Estelar: Obrigado, amigo Cyborg!

Robin: Voltando à história... Lucibel foi o primeiro e o mais poderoso de todos os anjos, e governou o lar dos anjos durante mais de dois milênios, ou seja, mais de dois mil anos, e uma de suas ordens foi criar um castelo onde ele e os grandes anjos ficariam; era chamado de Castelo de Oostegor (Pronuncia-se Ô-ste-gór). Do alto de seu comando, Lucibel era adorado por anjos e espíritos de toda a criação. Viu a criação do planeta Terra se desdobrar diante de seus olhos maravilhados. Viu a criação dos homens, do animais e das plantas. Viu um mundo que poderia ser seu para governar. Sua mente vislumbrou a possibilidade de guiar a criação deste novo mundo, e moldá-lo conforme seus desígnios.

Obviamente, Deus nunca daria a ele a chance de criar a Terra segundo suas próprias visões, estando apenas um passo atrás do poder absoluto.

Então Lucibel fez o impensável... desafiou o poder de Deus!

Estelar: Mas...isso é errado! Ele não deveria ter feito isso! Ninguém o deteve, Robin?

Robin: Bom, sim, mas vamos continuar...

Imagina por exemplo, a guarda real de Tamaran... é muita gente no seu planeta, não?

Estelar: Sim, Robin! A Guarda Real de Tamaran é composta por muita gente.

Robin: Melhor ainda, assim isso te ajuda a entender um pouco a explicação... Lucibel arrebatou a sua "causa " 1/3 dos anjos, e ele enfrentou os outros 2/3 com enorme bravura, pois a maioria dos anjos morreram... mas ele conseguiu chegar ao seu destino! O Solarium!

Estelar: Solarium? Nome bonito... mas, o que seria Solarium?

Robin: Estou explicando... (sorri para ela, dando um beijinho no rosto dela). Como eu ia dizendo... O exército de Lucibel chegou a derrotar completamente as falanges de Mikael. (Nota do Autor: Falange é como são denominados os exércitos formados por anjos) Lucibel tentou tomar o Solarium, lar de Deus e seu filho Christos. (Nota do Autor : É o nome dele em latim, e como provavelmente foi chamado ao longo de sua vida na Terra) Christos enfrentou os anjos de Lucibel sozinho. Por incrível que pareça, Christos foi derrotando os anjos de Lucibel sozinho, até culminar na derrota de Lucibel e seus anjos, ao qual Lucibelfoi arremessado em um lugar chamado de "O Fosso".

Estelar: Que curioso... "O Fosso"! Parece o mesmo nome que temos em um lugar lá em Tamaran...

Robin: ... Após isso, Lucibel trocou seu nome... hoje se chama Lúcifer, mas curiosamente o significado ainda é o mesmo, "Portador da Luz", mesmo ele sendo um anjo maligno. Depois dessa guerra, os anjos de Deus se reergueram e reagruparam suas falanges de novo, e até onde eu sei, eles agora devotam uma parte de suas vidas a destruir todos os demônios deste mundo... mas eu nunca imaginei que um dia eles fossem ir atrás de Ravena por causa do sangue de Trigon... aliás, eu me pergunto uma coisa...

Estelar: ...Porque eles não deteram Trigon? (Responde, entendendo a preocupação de Robin)

Robin: Sim... mas, acho que você entendeu um pouco, não?

Estelar: Sim... obrigada, Robin! (Abraça ele)

Robin: (dá um rápido beijinho nela)

Estelar: Aliás... como você sabe de tudo isso?

Robin: (lembrando dos treinamentos físicos e mentais que teve com Batman, na época que eram uma dupla) ... Vamos dizer que meu Mestre era uma pessoa extremamente culta que sabe de tudo um pouco...

Estelar: Que legal!

Cyborg: Aqui está Estelar! (Cyborg traz 9 papéis cheios de figuras)

Estelar: Isso tudo é anjo? Mas eu pensava que existiam mais...

Cyborg: Não...esses são os tipos de anjos cabalísticos, ou os Anjos Protetores...

Estelar: Anjos... Protetores? Nossa...e são tantos assim?

Cyborg: Sim, mas vou esperar Mutano chamar Ravena para que possamos explicar tintim por tintim...

--- No quarto de Ravena ---

Mutano: (Entra sorrateiramente, mas veloz para saber se sua amada está bem e fica feliz ao notar que ela continua dormindo calmamente...)

Ravena: (gira de um lado... e do outro, como em um pesadelo)

Mutano: (pensando: O que será que a aflige? Trigon foi derrotado...ela está livre de sua influência agora. Mas... será que ela ainda conserva sua parte demoníaca?)

--- Ravena gira na cama e ia cair no chão, mas Mutano foi mais veloz e escorrega de joelhos, segurando ela nos seus braços ---

Mutano: (pensa: Ufa! Ela está bem...)

Ravena: (está franzindo a testa, como se estivesse sofrendo por causa de alguma coisa)

Mutano: (abraça ela para confortá-la, como fez antes com ela) é melhor eu deixá-la dormindo e descer... (deita-a na cama e sai, não sem antes dar um singelo beijo nos lábios dela)

--- 5 minutos depois ---

Ravena: (Acorda subitamente, levantando e olhando para os lados. Logo compreende o que houve) Porque... um anjo apareceu nos meus sonhos... e... (olha para o chão, subitamente colocando a mão na testa) ...meu pai também?

--- Sala Principal ---

Mutano: Hey, gente! A Ravena tá bem! Ela está dormindo! (Sai do quarto de Ravena)

Robin: Você entrou no quarto dela?

Mutano: Rapidamente... já tive maus momentos lá!

Cyborg: É melhor chamá-la...temos que conversar...

Mutano: Certo! (mas quando ia voltar para lá, Ravena abre a porta) Bom dia, Ravena! (sorri)

Ravena: (olha-o com olhos duvidosos, pois não sabe se o tempo que passaram juntos foi sonho ou realidade)

Mutano: Vamos lá...Cyborg tem algo a falar com você...

Ravena: sim... Erm, Mutano...

Mutano: Sim?

Ravena: (olha-o rapidamente nos olhos, vendo que ele a olhava da mesma maneira que se olharam lá em cima antes deles se declararem) ...nada... (um rápido sorriso passa pelo rosto dela e desce até a sala principal com Mutano logo atrás dela.)

--- Após os dois descerem para a sala, Ravena fica de olho em todos, com Mutano logo atrás dela ---

Robin: Olha Ravena... isso pode parecer estranho, mas... tem um anjo atrás de você!

Mutano: Ora, Robin! Seu bajulador... não precisava! (sorrindo sem jeito) Eu sei que sou a peça-chave do time, mas... não precisa de tanto...

Cyborg: (com uma gota enorme na cabeça) Ele não se referia a você...

Mutano: Ah, éh! Ao anjo...

Ravena: Quer dizer que... existe realmente um anjo atrás de mim?

Robin: (deduzindo que ela sabia de algo, apenas ouvindo a voz dela) ...Está sabendo de alguma coisa que a gente não sabe?

Ravena: ... (olha para os outros, cobrindo-se com seu capuz, para falar mais à vontade sem transparecer sua expressão facial) Enquanto eu dormia agora eu sonhei com um anjo... ele apareceu no meu sonho e disse que minha vida está por um triz, e se eu negasse a me entregar para eles... eles iriam matar todos nós...

Mutano: Que raiva! Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim da gente?

Ravena: (fala da sua maneira soturna de sempre) ... mas quando tudo parecia terminado para mim, meu pai apareceu e ele sorriu para mim... então eu acordei!

Robin: Trigon...

Estelar: Achei que ele estivesse aprisionado novamente...

Robin: Ele está preso fisicamente... mas ao que parece, ele ainda deve comunicar-se com Ravena mentalmente... ou astralmente.

Cyborg: (boiando legal) Robin... do que está falando?

Robin: Eu fui específico demais... eu quis dizer que Trigon pode comunicar-se com Ravena mentalmente; ou separando a alma do corpo... o que nossa amiga aqui chama de "Projeção Astral"...

Cyborg: É como se a alma saísse do corpo para ir a outro lugar que seu corpo não pode estar... mais ou menos isso?

Ravena: Exato!

Mutano: Cara... que complicado!

Estelar: Mas então... o que faremos? Vamos enfrentar esses seres que estão na razão deles de nos destruir? O que faremos?

Robin: Ravena... eu quero ter uma conversa com você... mais tarde. Agora tenho que pesquisar umas coisas... (e se retira da sala)

Mutano: Ravena, tenha certeza de uma coisa: nós somos seus amigos e estaremos com você até o fim! (sorri da maneira casual)

Cyborg: Será que anjos podem ser atingidos pelo meu Sonic Cannon? (pensando)

Estelar: Espero que sim, meu amigo. Mas por ora...vamos fazer a comida? Eu tive uma idéia para a comida de hoje!

Cyborg: Perfeito! (e com um sorriso no rosto, Cyborg deixa a sala)

Mutano: Hmmm... Ravena... (mal Mutano fala e Cyborg chama ele para falar a respeito da comida vegetariana dele) Uhm, depois a gente se fala então. (E Mutano vai até a cozinha)

Ravena: (observa Mutano sair da sala e sua cabeça continua cheia de duvidas a respeito dos sentimentos de Mutano por ela, já que ela não sabia se o momento que passaram juntos foi realidade ou um sonho. Mutano agia normalmente, e isso dificultava que Ravena tivesse uma certeza sobre isso. E sua cabeça também era bombardeada pelos acontecimentos recentes. Não é possível que um anjo realmente esteja atrás dela para matá-la, simplesmente porque ela possui o sangue de Trigon!) Eu vou descobrir isso mais a fundo também... (e vai até a sala de comunicações onde Robin pesquisava sobre os anjos e seus tipos)

--- Cozinha ---

Cyborg: Mutano... aposto que vai querer fazer sua comida vegetariana, não? Que tal umas batatas fritas?

Mutano: Hmm... tem muita gordura, mas, eu aceito! Vamos comemorar!

Cyborg: Comemorar o quê?

Estelar: Eu também não entendi, amigo Mutano.

Mutano: (que quase deu com a língua nos dentes a respeito da descoberta do amor de Ravena por ele) ...comemorar que após um tempo temos inimigos formidáveis agora... Hey, isso me lembrou algo que li a muito tempo atrás... é sobre as castas, ou classes de anjos...

Estelar: Sério? Existem anjos loiros, com cabelos lisos... outros morenos...e outros ruivos?

Cyborg: Erm... acho que não foi bem isso que ele quis dizer...

Mutano: Seguinte: Até onde minha memória vai, existem nove castas angelicais. São eles: Anjos, Arcanjos, Principados, Querubins, Dominações, Tronos, Potências, Virtudes e Serafins.

Cyborg: Maneiro! Não sabia que entendia um pouco de anjos...

Estelar: Serafins... Querubins... Arcanjos... que confusão!

Mutano: Vamos falar com Robin... ele já deve ter achado algo a respeito.

Cyborg: Eu vou cuidar da comida...

Estelar: A gente te espera amigo Cyborg. Mas estou preocupada com Ravena... Não sabemos quando é que os anjos podem nos atacar...

Mutano: (estava pensativo e de certo modo triste, pois sua amada agora era um ser caçado por Deus. Mas nem mesmo o Altíssimo destruiria o amor que sente por Ravena) Gente... deixamos a comida para depois. Vamos lá logo?

Cyborg: Belê! (E desliga o fogão e guarda as outras coisas)

Estelar: Sim! (e sorrindo, Estelar sobe com seus outros dois amigos para a Sala de Comunicação)

Mutano: (pensando enquanto subia com os dois: Ravena... minha amada Ravena. Espero que eu seja capaz de te proteger da ira dos anjos de Deus...)

--- Fim da Primeira Parte ---

* * *

Mael Asakura: Uau! Que coisa louca! Não me mandem flames (aliás, quem quiser pode mandar!), nem me exorcizem, nem falem para um pastor vir até minha casa e tal. Sou apenas um RPGista e um admirador fanático de Teen Titans, entre vários outros animes e comics. Aliás, essa fic veio de uma idéia que tive com minha namorada (ela faz um fic de Shaman King aqui - Luthy Lothlórien) após eu comentar com ela sobre os capítulos em que o pai de Ravena aparece para dominar esta dimensão. Então ela me fez uma pergunta curiosa: "Será que um anjo de Deus poderia enfrentar Trigon?" 

Essa simples pergunta foi mais que necessária para eu bolar toda essa história. Espero que gostem. Pois, apesar de estar MUITO sobrenatural (no fato dos anjos), ainda haverá muitos desvios de história, pois há romances no ar e é claro, minha característica principal: A Comédia! Eu adoro comédias. Por isso, a minha classificação para essa fic é tudo aquilo que viram acima. No mais, se alguém tem alguma forte idéia de convicção espiritual ou religiosa, NÃO LEIA minha fic. Eu sou católico, mas o que escrevo aqui é puramente ficcional, não pretendo fazer com que nada daqui seja a verdade sobre o mundo. Todos os anjos, demônios e outros seres que aparecerem aqui, mesmo que os nomes sejam verdadeiros, estão aqui apenas com propósitos da história e nada mais. A História da Criação que Robin contou a Estelar; as Castas Angelicaisque Mutanofalou e as outras esxplicações que virão eu retirei de livros, culturas e fontes, por assim dizer, "corretas" e muito confiáveis, mas, quem não quiser acreditar, não acredita! No mais, obrigado a todos que pelo menos leram a história e ponto!

Agora eu, como Ficwritter tenho um pedido a fazer a todos vocês. Como é OUTRA de minhas marcas registradas, eu costumo colocar alguma coisa no final de minhas fics. O que querem desta vez?

"Erros de Gravação" - Mostrará 5 partes do capítulo com os erros de algum dos personagens, seja os heróis ou vilões.

"Perguntas e Respostas de Reviews" - Eu lerei todos os reviews e responderei aqui no final do capítulo. Só não responderei aquilo que eu achar conveniente para a história. Mas vai que eu sem querer acabo dando alguma dica do decorrer da história?

"Fichas Técnicas" - A grande maioria dos que lêem fics de Teen Titans já conhecem ao menos o básico dos personagens principais. Para quem quiser, me disponibilizo também a fazer mini-biografias dos personagens principais e dos anjos. (aliás, se eu tiver paciência de Jó -trocadilho bíblico semi-intencional com a história sobre anjos e companhia...ignorem este autor e suas piadasinfames -eu farei de TODOS os anjos que aparecerão na história e alguns demônios...)

"Comentários do autor sobre o capítulo e cenas do próximo capítulo" - Caso essa seja a vencedora, eu farei o meu comentário sobre o que aconteceu no capítulo (uma espécie de mini-resumo comentado por mim, meio óbvio não?) e disponibilizarei uma conversa ou ação, significando um pouco do que pode aparecer no próximo capítulo. Dependendo do capítulo, pode vir até mais coisa...

Bom, agora estou calmamente sentado aqui na minha cadeira à frente do PC esperando a resposta de vocês. Respondam! Mas apenas se quiserem. Aliás, detalhe opcional. Se quiserem eu faço TODAS as opções acima. Aproveitem que estou com bom humor e boa fé! -

Esta fic é uma bela homenagem a minha namorada Luthy Lothlórien que me apoia em quase tudo que faço na minha vida (só não é apoio para cabides! XD) Um beijo meu amor.


	2. Os Anjos Chegaram: Ariel, Daniel e Reyel

Gênero: Aventura/Comédia/Sobrenatural/Romance (Mutano x Ravena, Robin x Estelar e vários outros que ainda virão pelo caminho...)

By: Mael Asakura (Que também adora Shaman King!)

Título: Castigo Divino

Categoria: Cartoons

Cartoon: Teen Titans Go!

**Observações: **Se houver um texto com ( ) são acontecimentos ao longo da fic, como pensamentos e explicação do cenário. Agora vamos a fic! Como Robin sempre diz... "TEEN TITANS, GO!"

* * *

Castigo Divino - Parte 2

Mutano subia as escadas com Estelar e Cyborg pensando no que poderia haver com Ravena por causa dessa "investida" de Deus sobre todos eles. Mal sabiam do que ainda estava para aparecer no dia de hoje...

Mutano: Cyborg, você havia me dito que o Arcanjo Mikael quem havia tomado a frente disso, não?

Cyborg: Sim... porquê?

Mutano: Temo que os outros estejam com ele... (subia as escadas um tanto quanto que preocupado)

Estelar: Algo lhe aflige, amigo Mutano?

Mutano: Há outros como Mikael...

Estelar: Como assim?

Mutano: Explico melhor quando chegarmos na cabine de controle...

--- E assim, os três titãs chegam até o destino deles, onde vêem Robin olhando para o computador com Ravena logo atrás dele, ambos pesquisando a respeito de algo mais específico sobre os anjos ---

Cyborg: Hey, turma! Alguma novidade?

Robin: Além do fato de termos descoberto que os anjos se dividem em castas (ver 1º capítulo para mais informações), não conseguimos arranjar mais nada. Aliás, Vocês sabem, que as castas angelicais são...

Mutano/Cyborg/Estelar: ...Arcanjos, Anjos, Querubins, Tronos, Potências, Dominações, Virtudes, Principados e Serafins?

Robin: (com uma gota enorme na cabeça. Talvez de 5 litros) ... Era só vocês dizerem que sabiam. Não precisavam me humilhar...

Mutano: Mas eu sei mais do que isso! Ravena, meu am... (se liga no que ia falar)

Ravena: (olha-o sem entender o que ele ia falar. Tá bom, ela SABE o que ele ia falar, mas não sabia se ele ia continuar ou ia improvisar)

Mutano: (pensa extremamente rápido e fala) ...Ravena, meu am... meu amigo Cyborg aqui queria fazer uma pergunta a respeito do anjo que você viu... (Se salva por um triz)

Cyborg: Eu queria?

Mutano: (cutuca ele)

Cyborg: Ah, sim! Eu queria! Como era o anjo que apareceu no seu sonho?

Ravena: (Ela fecha os olhos e meio que "vasculha" dentro de sua própria mente, vestígios de seus sonhos, até que acha algo) Ele possuía a forma de uma criança com pequenas asas...

Mutano: Querubins...

Estelar: Era um Querubim? A Ravena sonhou com um Querubim?

Mutano: Esse Querubim tinha algo de especial?

Ravena: (fala, enquanto "vasculha" sua mente) Além do detalhe de que ele carregava um pergaminho, acho que nenhum.

Robin: Mutano...sabe de algo que a gente não sabe?

Mutano: (coçando a cabeça, enquanto pensa) ...Raziel...

Cyborg: Quem é Raziel?

Robin: (se antecipa) ...Príncipe dos Querubins. Aquele que é o líder de todos os Querubins...

Estelar: Então... cada casta angelical tem seu líder?

Robin: Sim, minha estrela! E são 9 príncipes angelicais.

Cyborg, Mutano e Ravena: (pensam ao mesmo tempo, indagando o que Robin falou: "minha estrela"?)

Mutano: São eles...

_Mikael, Príncipe dos Arcanjos,_

_Gabriel, Príncipe dos Anjos,_

_Raphael, Príncipe das Virtudes,_

_Raziel, Príncipe dos Querubins,_

_Tsaphkiel, Príncipe dos Tronos,_

_Camael, Príncipe das Potências,_

_Tsadkiel, Príncipe das Dominações,_

_Haniel, Príncipe dos Principados, e finalmente_

_Metatron, Príncipe dos Serafins._

Robin: Cada anjo tem sua característica em especial. E os Príncipes Angelicais sintetizam muito bem esse aspecto. Acho melhor entrar em detalhes maiores: (vai para a frente do computador, dizendo o que aparecia escrito em sua pesquisa sobre eles. Na tela do computador aparece um anjo altivo com dois pares de asas brancas, cabelos loiros longos e olhos azuis claros.)

**Arcanjos e Anjos**: _São os guerreiros, os líderes e os soldados em qualquer combate. São eles que carregam as mensagens importantes, relatórios e ordens do Conselho para as tropas, e são responsáveis pelo comando das falanges durante os conflitos. Seus Príncipes são Mikael e Gabriel._

Cyborg: Então isso me leva a crer que Mikael e Gabriel são possíveis aliados, além dos outros...

Ravena: Continue...

Mutano: (falava também em voz alta, acompanhando Robin e na tela do computador central mostrava um anjo em forma de criança de uns 5 ou 6 anos, rechonchudinho com asas pequenas e um arco e flecha com a ponta em forma de um coração.)

**Querubins** - _Em sua forma real, são os bebês retratados nos quadros renascentistas, formados pelos espíritos das crianças mortas e é uma das representações mais comuns dos anjos. São extremamente emotivos (choram quando vêem uma mulher chorando, tem sentimentos profundos e estáveis). São ótimos médicos e cupidos, mas quando estão em guerra, portam-se como verdadeiros soldados. Seu príncipe é Raziel._

Estelar: (seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilhavam) Que lindinhos...

Cyborg: Ainda são anjos e estão atrás de nós! Temos que tomar todo cuidado, mesmo com estes pequeninos...

Ravena: (lembrando do sonho que teve) Possivelmente Raziel foi quem apareceu no meu sonho, pois a descrição bate com a dele. Mas, ele havia me dito algo. Disse para mim que, o conhecimento é a chave para que esta guerra acabasse. E para a guerra acabar, ele me disse que eu teria que precisar de ajuda vinda de fora.

Mutano e Robin: (tem um estalo em suas cabeças ao mesmo tempo)

Estelar: Robin, meu querido. O que foi?

--- Mutano olha para Robin. Ambos entendem, pois se lembram perfeitamente do que apareceu no sonho de Ravena, dizendo que ia ajudá-la. Mutano e Robin dizem ao mesmo tempo aquele fatídico nome que esperavam nunca mais ser pronunciado ---

Mutano/Robin: ...Trigon...

Cyborg: Impossível! (assustado com a possibilidade) Trigon foi banido novamente. Não há possibilidades dele aparecer neste mundo de novo...

Estelar: Amigo Cyborg tem razão! Há alguma maneira dele se manifestar aqui?

Ravena: Projeção Astral... ou incorporação em um corpo.

Mutano: Então...quer dizer que pela primeira vez, precisaremos da ajuda de Trigon? Que interessante... isso é o que eu chamo de "brincar com o fogo"...

Robin: Poupe-nos das piadas infames agora Mutano. Precisamos pensar em uma maneira de derrotar esses anjos...

Estelar: Mas Robin, vocês não terminaram de explicar sobre os anjos...

Robin: Ah, claro! Agora vou falar sobre os Tronos... (aparece na tela do computador a imagem de um anjo parecido com os arcanjos, mas portando roupas mais leves e uma lira)

**Tronos **- _São dedicados às artes e à música. São considerados os bardos dos anjos, representados nas pinturas como anjos joviais, segurando uma harpa, cítara (Nota do Autor: Cítaras são parecidas com uma lira, porem maior) ou outro instrumento musical. Adoram ir à Terra e assistir os grandes concertos de música, e vivem se metendo na organização dos anjos na Terra. Agem como anjos da guarda de artistas, poetas e músicos. Seu príncipe é Tsaphkiel._ (Pronuncia-se Ti-sáf-quiél)

Mutano: Será que a banda Puffy Ami Yumi tem seus anjos da guarda?

Cyborg: Elas são legais... cantam até uma música super legal que passa em um desenho de grande sucesso mundial da Warner e da Cartoon Network. Qual era o nome mesmo? (pensativo)

Mutano: Eu me lembro que a música era mais ou menos assim: "When there's trouble, you know who to call..."

Ravena: (interrompia Mutano) Não é hora de pensarmos nisso agora. Não fujam no assunto... (falava em seu tom de fala, sem nenhum sentimento)

Cyborg: Magoei... (fica cabisbaixo)

Robin: Ainda faltam mais anjos...

Mutano: (olha a tela e vê outro anjo. Desta vez, vê um anjo segurando duas pistolas. Uma em cada mão) Ah, sim... As Virtudes.

_**Virtudes** - São os anjos tecnocratas, responsáveis pela proteção dos humanos e pela vigilância dos magos e demônios. _

Robin: Provavelmente, um dos Virtudes estava nos observando quando enfrentávamos Trigon...

Mutano: Aham! Creio que sim. Continuando...

_São introspectivos, pela necessidade de examinar tudo mentalmente antes de agir. Analisam todo e qualquer fenômeno místico que ocorre na Terra. Em nome da paz de espírito, são capazes de qualquer coisa. São considerados os cientistas celestiais. Seu príncipe é ninguém mais do que Raphael._

Robin: Interessante... anjos que mexem com tecnologia. Ao que parece, certos anjos estão "atualizados" com o mundo de hoje em dia e não portam simples espadas e lanças...

Estelar: Estes anjos parecem perigosos.

Cyborg: Principalmente Raphael, pois sintetiza tudo o que uma Virtude deve ser.

Mutano: (observa Ravena, que estava prestando atenção em todos, mas não falava nada) Estes anjos são um perigo em potencial, pois como sabem mexer com a tecnologia de "hoje em dia", eles podem até mesmo nos "hackear" ou quem sabe até entrar nos nossos computadores...

Cyborg: Eu vou revisar todas as defesas... (vai para o computador analisar as defesas)

Robin: Hmm... qual a próxima casta? Ah, sim! As Dominações.

**Dominações** - _São os anjos que atuam em emergências ou conflitos que precisam ser resolvidos imediatamente. Em muitos aspectos, são os melhores guerreiros da Cidade de Prata. (Obs: O nome da cidade dos anjos. Ver o Primeiro Capítulo para mais informações) Quando precisam ir a Terra, atuam como verdadeiros Homens-de-Preto celestiais. São independentes, rebeldes e não aceitam críticas. _

_Seu príncipe é Tsadkiel. _(Fala-se Ti-sád-quiél)

Cyborg: Ao que parece, esses anjos sempre nos preocupam com poderes especiais e características únicas...

Estelar: Homens de Preto celestiais? Como assim?

Ravena: (responde a Estelar) Agentes secretos a serviço de Deus... Era o que me bastava! Anjos que podem estar nos investigando agora!

Mutano: Falta mais alguém? Claro! Falta osPrincipados! Os Anjos das cidades...

Estelar: Os anjos das cidades? Mas eles não ficam no que os terrestres chamam de Paraíso, ou Paradísia, que fica em uma outra dimensão?

Mutano: Sim, mas estes tem preferência em ficar no nosso planeta. Não que eles não fiquem nos céus, mas a grande parte deles está espalhado ao redor do mundo. (Aparece a imagem de um anjo normal, mas em vez de estar com os cabelos soltos, estão trançados como cabelo rastafári, com blusas havaianas, shorts largos e chinelos)

**Principados **_- São os Anjos responsáveis pelas cidades, estados e países. Preferem locais amplos e altos, e são um pouco claustrofóbicos._

Ravena: Podemos usar isso ao nosso favor...

Robin: Com Certeza...

Mutano: Pode ser. Continuando...

_São inconformistas, e não gostam de restrições. Por causa deste temperamento, estão sempre em conflito com o Conselho. São os mais originais e excêntricos quanto a maneira de falar e se vestir, e adoram as transformações, gostando de se mesclar entre as grandes e estranhas cidades, como Londres, New York, Rio de Janeiro e principalmente a Califórnia._

Estelar: Será que existem Principados aqui em Jump City?

Robin: (pondera um pouco e diz) É bem provável... talvez até mais de um! É mais provável ainda que certos Principados nos vigiassem esse tempo todo...

Mutano: Hoje deram para me interromper, hm? Continuando...

_Muitos dos outros anjos não gostam desse comportamento "maluco" e tendem a ver os principados com restrições. Apesar disto, são sábios e possuem uma lógica e uma razão somente suas. Não é raro estarem em festas e comemorações como o Mardi Grass, o Carnaval, Paradas Gay, Olimpíadas, Oktobeerfest em Munique e outras festas que atraem multidões._

Ravena: Paradas Gay!

Robin: Olimpíadas!

Estelar: O que é Oktobeerfest? É algo de comer?

--- todos os titãs caem para trás, com exceção de Cyborg que estava longe deles ---

Robin: O Oktobeerfest é...uhmm...como vou explicar... (aparece uma lâmpada na cabeça dele) É uma festa onde adultos que moram na Alemanha, com outros adultos de vários lugares do mundo se reúnem para festejar e beber muita cerveja.

Estelar: Ahm...entendi! (sorri docemente)

Mutano: O Próximo que me cortar vai ser cortado! (se transforma em um Tigre, mas logo volta ao normal) Aham... continuando...

_Todos os principados precisam escolher uma cidade, estado ou país para servir, e sempre trazem consigo características destes locais, seja na forma de vestir ou agir, seja na linguagem ou na expressão. O Príncipe dos Principados é Haniel e de acordo com certas escrituras antigas, Jesus Cristo seria o Principado de todo o Planeta!_

Cyborg: Uau! De todo o planeta? (falava, ouvindo a conversa ao terminar de fazer o check-up do computador)

Ravena: Isso é um absurdo! Um anjo, mesmo que seja da magnitude de Jesus Cristo, pode tomar conta de TODO o planeta?

Mutano: Como eu mencionei antes, "de acordo com certas escrituras antigas"...

Ravena: (tem um leve arrepio de espinha, mas sabe muito bem disfarçar o que sente) Isso me preocupa cada vez mais. Esses anjos parecem ser poderosíssimos, e não sei se com os nossos poderes poderemos enfrentá-los. Ainda tem a questão do meu pai...

Cyborg: Isso é uma das coisas que mais me preocupa, mas ainda falta 2 castas... Potências e Serafins.

Robin: Vou explicar sobre as Potências... (Aparece a imagem de um anjo com roupas de folhas e vinhas, com um arco-e-flecha e com árvores e animais ao redor dele)

**Potências - **_Nome dado aos anjos que cuidam da natureza, atacando os homens onde quer que estes tentem violar a Mãe-Terra. Aparecem em praias, lagos, colinas ou qualquer lugar intocado pelo homem, onde preferem montar suas fortalezas._

_São honrados, quietos e filosóficos. Recentemente, tem tido muitos problemas com as constantes agressões do homem ao meio ambiente. Atuam ora como aliados, ora como inimigos dos Virtudes._

Ravena: Que coisa interessante... Quer dizer que certas Potências e certas Virtudes não se batem? Podemos usar isso a nosso favor...

Estelar: As coisas estão melhorando... que bom!

Robin: Como meu amigo Mutano diz: "Continuando"...

_Comunicam-se diretamente com os principados e podem acionar grupos de anjos ou arcanjos para auxiliá-los em uma emergência. Seu Príncipe é Camael._

Mutano: Como podemos notar, eles são uma faca de dois gumes.

Cygorg: Eles até podem nos "ajudar" contra as virtudes, mas qualquer problema, eles podem chamar anjos ou arcanjos para ajudá-los. Devemos temê-los...

Mutano: Hahahahahahaha! (começava a rir do nada)

Estelar: Porque a risada, Amigo Mutano? Não estou te entendendo...

Robin: Está rindo pelo que estou imaginando?

Mutano: Sim... (e volta a rir)

Ravena: Expliquem-se... os dois.

Robin: Cyborg disse que devemos temer as potências... mas não é a eles quem devemos temer... (Robin aperta um botão e a imagem de um anjo que estaria "na casa" dos 40 anos, bem constituído, cabelos brancos bem lisos até a cintura, com olhos totalmente brancos. Mas a característica principal desta casta é que eles possuem 6 asas angelicais, ao invés de 2 asas como os outros)

Estelar: Quem são eles?

Mutano:

**Serafins -** _São os anjos mais velhos e mais poderosos. Costumam se manifestar na Terra quando o clima está frio e chuvoso, com trovões. Muitos vivem isolados; enquanto outros estão sempre se envolvendo nas políticas celestiais._

_Quando tem uma missão, são implacáveis. Geralmente, são individualistas e egoístas, impulsivos e detestam pessoas inseguras ou imprudentes. São passionais ao extremo, e fazem tudo de modo rápido e independente. Vivem entrando em conflitos com o Conselho, por se considerarem acima das leis divinas._

_Tem facilidade para projeções astrais e conhecem o futuro e o passado. Para fazer parte dos Serafins, um anjo precisa ter pelo menos 2.000 anos de idade. Seu Príncipe é Metatron, que possui 15.000 anos. Foi um dos anjos que lutou contra Lúcifer na Primeira Rebelião Celestial. _(Ver o Primeiro Capítulo para mais informações)

Cyborg: QUINZE MIL ANOS! Um dos príncipes angelicais possui quinze mil anos?

Estelar: Isso é muito tempo! Mesmo para os padrões de vida Tamaranianos...

Ravena: E pelo que devo julgar, quanto mais velho um anjo, mais poderoso ele é, o poder dele pode ser muito próximo ou até mesmo equivalente ao de meu pai...

Robin: Por isso Mutano riu. Não há anjo mais perigoso e poderoso do que os Serafins... Com isso, temos uma base do que iremos enfrentar e teremos que montar uma estratégia para derrubar todos eles, já que os Príncipes devem ter seus agentes e soldados celestiais. Só não temos idéia por enquanto do que vamos enfrentar...

Estelar: Como faremos para enfrentá-los?

: Não sabe como enfrentá-los? Então está na hora de terem uma idéia do que estão enfrentando...

--- Os Titãs se assustam com a repentina voz ecoante que se localizava na sala de recepção, mas que invadia toda a Torre Titã. Era uma voz muito conhecida de todos. Era ninguém menos que... ---

Ravena: (dizia com uma raiva contida na voz) ...Trigon...

Robin: Titãs, vamos lá!

--- Sob o comando de Robin, todos os titãs correm até a sala de recepção (também conhecida como A Sala do Videogame), atrás da voz de Trigon. Qual não foi a surpresa deles, ao chegarem na sala e verem Trigon sentado no sofá como se fosse uma coisa normal... ---

Trigon: Quanto tempo, Jovens Titãs... Vejo que ainda estão em forma, mesmo depois da luta contra mim e meus demônios...

Ravena: (com uma pequena raiva fazendo transparecer do seu rosto) Seu hipócrita! Como ousa... ou melhor, como conseguiu voltar para cá?

Trigon: (Ironiza ao ver a filha furiosa) Também é um prazer ver você, minha filha... (sorri, dando um tchauzinho para ela)

Robin: (ponderadamente fala) Você veio aqui por causa do sonho que Ravena teve, não é mesmo?

Trigon: (sorri satisfeito) Noto que você não é o líder à toa, Robin. Era esse o seu nome não? Bom, não importa agora... Eu estou aqui, gastando uma parte de minha energia vital para alertá-los sobre o perigo que está rondando vocês...

Estelar: E porque deveríamos acreditar em você? Você quase nos matou! (falava ela já furiosa, com seus olhos brilhando)

Trigon: (coçando a cabeça) Como era mesmo que vocês humanos diziam mesmo? Ah, sim... "Águas passadas não movem moinhos..."

Cyborg: O que você fez com a gente não pode ser apagado! Vamos dar um jeito de enfrentar os anjos sozinhos! Sem a sua ajuda dem...

Trigon: Demoníaca? Meu caro Titã cibernético, não há outra maneira de vencerem eles se não for com a minha ajuda!

Cyborg: Nunca traríamos você de volta para cá! NUNCA! (irritado)

Trigon: Eu não me lembro de em nenhum momento ter dito que eu queria voltar para cá... mencionei isso?

Cyborg: (esfria um pouco a cabeça) ...não...

Trigon: Ótimo! Pois eu vim aqui para explicar uma coisa a vocês. (se levanta) Sentem-se. A explicação é demasiadamente longa, e não disponho da eternidade para isso.

Mutano: E porque diabos deveríamos acreditar em você?

Trigon: Será que a frase "Vocês não tem escolha", diz alguma coisa? (sorri novamente irônico)

Mutano: Então só me responda uma única coisa...

Trigon: Sim...

Mutano: Porque está nos ajudando, independente das consequências que isso pode trazer?

Trigon: (sorri, estranhamente fraternal, para todos eles) Vamos dizer que, mesmo vocês vendo essa corpo demoníaco vermelho; eu ainda sou um pai que possui o mínimo de preocupação com sua filha.

Ravena: (fica sem entender como aquele que quase destruiu o Planeta inteiro e queria que ela reinasse ao lado dele, estava agora se importando com ela)

Trigon: Me diga meu caro titã Mutano... se sua filha quisesse uma vida normal longe de seu "pai verde transmorfo", você daria a ela essa liberdade pelo bem dela correto? Então. E se você viesse a saber que ela está em grande perigo? Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que você **NÃO **iria ajudá-la! Vamos diga...

Mutano: (fica chocado com a preocupação que Trigon exibia por sua filha e fica cabisbaixo, entendendo finalmente o motivo que trouxe ele alí)

Trigon: (sorri) Espero que consiga fazer minha filha feliz. Já que eu não pude fazer isso, deposito minha inteira confiança em você. (olha para os Titãs) Ou será que vocês não sabiam que ele nutria fortes sentimentos verdadeiros pela minha filha?

Ravena: (fica assustada, sem entender como seu pai sabia daquilo)

Mutano: (fica vermelho, enquanto os outros olham para eles, entendendo que realmente um gosta do outro)

Trigon: Nada pode ser escondido de um Conquistador de Galáxias como eu... (sorria, meio "feliz" pelo que ele havia dito ser confirmado por sua filha e pelo amor dela)

Robin: (mais sério agora) Você havia nos dito que está usando sua energia vital para estar aqui não? Diga-nos logo o que sabe sobre eles e como podemos detê-los, antes que não possa estar aqui! (senta-se no sofá de frente para ele, com Estelar ao lado dele)

Trigon: Ótimo! Vejo que finalmente consegui a atenção de vocês...

--- Os outros titãs sentam-se no sofá, prestando atenção na explicação de Trigon ---

Trigon: Eu vou dizer o que vocês precisam saber sobre os anjos de Deus em geral, pois todos eles compartilham esses características a seguir...

_Quando está neste planeta, um anjo é invisível, como um espírito, a menos que queria ser visto por um mortal, ou caso alguém possa enxergar espíritos, o que eu creio que não é o caso de vocês. Apenas crianças pequenas, loucos e cegos conseguem enxergar ou sentir a presença de um anjo._

_Quando está neste planeta, um anjo é imune a qualquer tipo de dano que não seja proveniente de magia. É impossível ferí-los com armas normais_ (o que certamente inclui cortes, tiros, socos, espadadas, fogo, bolas concussivas de energia, raios sônicos)_. Os ataques passam por eles como se não existissem. Por outro lado, os anjos são incapazes de ter qualquer sensação. Também não sentem dor, fome, cansaço, frio, calor, nem mesmo o toque dos dedos de uma pessoa._

Robin: Então, eles são virtualmente invulneráveis. Não podemos sequer aproximarmos deles...

Mutano: Há alguma maneira de nós os afetarmos?

Trigon: Você jovens... (suspira fundo)...sempre apressados. Não deixaram eu terminar de falar...

_Apenas a magia, armas mágicas encantadas ou o Hadjar são capazes de causar alguma sensação em um anjo quando ele está na Terra. Além da falta do olfato, paladar e tato, os anjos enxergam em preto-e-branco quando estão na Terra._

Estelar: Que triste vir a este mundo e não poder ver o azul do céu, o verde das plantas, a cor do mar...

Cyborg: Isso reforça a teoria de que "nem tudo é perfeito", nem mesmo os anjos...

Mutano: Espera aí. Você disse que a única maneira de enfrentarmos eles é com magia? Não possuímos integrantes que domine poderes mágicos, só a Liga da Justiça. Armas mágicas também não está na nossa alçada. O que faremos?

Robin: Você mencionou um tal de Hadjar? O que é isso?

Trigon: Hadjar é um metal negro que está em posse daqueles que vocês chamam de muçulmanos, pois graças a esse metal especial, os muçulmanos puderam se opor à região católica, naquilo que vocês humanos, chamaram de "As Cruzadas"...

Ravena: Não precisamos de aulas históricas...pai... (Falava a palavra "pai" meio contrariada) precisamos de um meio para deter os anjos. Você por algum acaso possui algum meio de detê-los?

Trigon: (abre sua mão e mostra uma pedrinha negra com seis lados)

Ravena: Isso é que é o Hadjar?

Trigon:

_Hexagonal_

_Artefato_

_Destruidor e_

_Jazigo de_

_Anjos e_

_Rituais_

Isso é o que significa Hadjar¹.

Ravena: (pega a pedra) Mas ela não estava em poder dos muçulmanos?

Trigon: Digamos que eu aperfeiçoei a que eu possuía, caso eu precisasse enfrentar os anjos daqui...

Mutano: Com essa pedrinha poderemos deter os anjos? O que faremos? Jogaremos para um lado enquanto corremos para o outro lado?

Trigon: (ria do que Mutano dizia) Você é bastante engraçado, sabia? Não, meu caro. Se prestou atenção no significado de Hadjar, eu direi em outras palavras. Essa pedra em formato hexagonal (Nota do Autor: Para alguém que esqueceu das aulas de ângulos, hexagonal significa ângulo de 6 lados), é um artefato que destrói os rituais feitos pelos anjos. Alguns dos anjos, são capazes de conjurar poderosos rituais como Bolas de Fogo, Relâmpagos, ou até outros como Invisibilidade e outras coisas. Esta pedrinha é capaz de lhes ajudar contra esses rituais mágicos, desativando-os ou absorvendo-os em um dos seus seis lados e refletindo para o anjo, caso seja necessário...

Cyborg: E no que essa pedra pode nos ajudar no quesito dos anjos?

Trigon: A parte do significado "Jazigo". A Pedra também pode absorver a essência os anjos, prendendo-os dentro da pedra.

Estelar: Glorioso! Agora possuímos poder suficiente para enfrentá-los! (sorri, contente com a possibilidade de enfrentá-los)

Robin: Espere, Trigon! (Trigon olha para Robin) É só encostarmos a pedra em um anjo é ele é preso na pedra?

Trigon: Não. É necessário que seu corpo esteja enfraquecido. Aí já é com vocês, pois precisam dar um jeito de enfraquecer o corpo físico deles, para que consiga capturar a alma deles para dentro da pedra.

Cyborg: Mas nossas armas são ineficazes contra eles! (replicava Cyborg)

Trigon: O que queriam? Que eu enfrentasse todos eles? Só se eu tivesse ajuda externa! (dizia de uma maneira que desse a entender que foi uma indireta...)

Ravena: (olha para Trigon) Você já fez o suficiente, pai! (relutava em dizer, mas diz) Obrigado por nos ajudar!

Trigon: (sorri) Acho que nunca mais vou ouvir isso de novo...

Estelar: Uma última pergunta, Senhor Trigon... Há algum meio de nós enfraquecermos eles até nós podermos prendê-los na pedra?

Trigon: Há três maneiras de se acertar um anjo que não seja magia, armas mágicas ou o Hadjar. Um ataque "angelical", um ataque "demoníaco" ou um ataque "divino".

Estelar: Angelical, Demoníaco e Divino? Como assim? (tentava entender Estelar)

Trigon: (suspira fundo) Significa que um anjo só pode sofrer um golpe que seja proveniente de um anjo ou alguém que possua o poder de um anjo, um golpe vindo de um demônio como eu, ou alguém que possua o poder de um demônio... como minha filha. (Todos olham para Ravena)

Ravena: Quer dizer que meus poderes são a única coisa que pode deter os anjos?

Trigon: Alguns sim. Outros vocês precisarão de estratégias táticas para aprisioná-los...

Ravena: (com suas mãos envoltas com sua energia negra) Já é um bom começo...

Trigon: E como eu pressuponho que é quase impossível vocês obterem ajuda de uma Divindade, eu creio que vocês precisam ajudar minha filha pela libertação da alma dela, e quem sabe, vocês mesmos possam enfrentar os anjos sozinhos...afinal de contas, o Hadjar esconde muitos segredos...

Robin: É estranho, muito estranho dizer isso, ainda mais para você, mas... Obrigado por tudo, Trigon... (dizia com um certo alívio na voz)

Trigon: Só estou protegendo o que é meu... (olha para Ravena) Minha filha e o planeta que um dia será meu!

Mutano: (sorri desafiadoramente) Vai sonhando...

Trigon: (sorri da mesma maneira que Mutano) Eu adoraria fazer minhas palavras realidade, mas tenho que ir embora. Meu tempo aqui está acabando, preciso descansar... desejo a vocês toda a possível sorte. Até um dia, Titãs... (uma grande chama azul aparece onde ele estava e diz) Até um dia, minha filha... (e desaparece, com a grande chama azul se extinguindo)

--- Todos os titãs, não acreditavam que agora tinham a possibilidade de enfrentar os anjos graças a ajuda de um demônio ---

Cyborg: (resolveu se pronunciar primeiro) Bom, levantemos os ânimos! Se Ravena pode ferir os anjos e possuímos o Hadjar para nos proteger e aprisionar os anjos, só temos que agradecer pela sorte que temos nesse momento.

Mutano: (Ironiza) É, e vamos agradecer a quem? A Deus? (sorri)

Cyborg: (com uma gota na cabeça) Deixa pra lá... vocês não me ouviram falando isso!

Robin: (sorri mais aliviado) Não sei quanto a vocês, mas pesquisar sobre anjos, ganhar um artefato místico e ver o Trigon do nosso lado no mesmo dia me deu uma fome! Quem quer uma pizza à velha maneira de Jump City?

Todos: EU!

Robin: Então Titãs, Vamos à pizzaria!

Mutano: Pizza Time!²

--- E aproveitando a chance para relaxarem e colocar a cabeça em ordem, eles vão ao Titan Car (ou T-Car) para irem relaxar, comendo uma boa pizza no capricho ---

Cyborg: Let's go Titans! (e todos entram no caro, Cyborg dá a partida

--- Alguns minutos depois, na Pizzaria de Jump City. Possivelmente não era a única, mas aquela na qual eles já eram fregueses vitalícios ---

Robin: Vamos sentar ali mesmo e aguardar nos servirem... (e seguindo o comando de Robin, todos vão se sentar numa mesa, na qual estava perto de outra mesa com 3 pessoas. Um deles era um policial ruivo com olhos verdes e altivo, o outro era uma pessoa com roupas comuns, enquanto que o terceiro parecia mais um advogado. Logo o Garçom aparece.)

Garçom: O que vão pedir?

Robin: O de sempre!

Garçom: (anota o pedido) Dentro de 3 minutos, sairá o pedido de sempre!

--- E assim os Titãs aguardam, até que curiosa, Estelar pergunta ---

Estelar: Robin, qual é o de sempre?

Robin: Duas de Mussarela, Duas de Calabresa, Duas de Atum, Duas Vegetarianas e Duas de Champignon!

Mutano: Sabe de uma coisa, eu estive pensando...

Cyborg: Sério?

Mutano: (joga sal na cara do coitado do Cyborg) Como eu ia dizendo... eu estive pensando em uma coisa, quando será que os anjos poderão nos atacar, pois eles podem estar em qualquer lugar...

Estelar: Não se preocupe amigo Mutano, pois eles logo aparecerão! Aí nós iremos deter eles com a...

Garçom: Saindo as pizzas!

Robin: Salvos pelo gongo! Estelar, você não pode ficar falando essas coisas muito alto, pois pode chamar a atenção de transeuntes...

Estelar: Sim, meu namorado Robin! (sorri)

Cyborg: (termina de tirar o sal do olho) Isso doeu Mutano!

Mutano: O que importa é que a pizza chegou, vamos comer! (Mutano pega um pedaço da pizza de mussarela e coloca no prato de Ravena) Aqui, Ravena! Não quer comer?

Ravena: (parecia avoada, na verdade, pensativa demais) Ah, sim, pizza! É que eu estava pensando em uma coisinha que meu pai não deixou muito clara...

Mutano: (já comendo sua pizza vegetariana enquanto todos os outros prestavam atenção)

Ravena: Como será que a gente irá reconhecer os anjos, já que eles ficam invisíveis para quem eles querem?

Estelar: Nós vimos as imagens do computador do Robin! Se eles tiverem que ir atrás da gente, eles ficarão visíveis novamente... ou quem sabe a jóia possa nos ajudar nesse detalhe!

Robin: Nisso você tem toda razão minha estrelinha! (dá um pedaço de pizza com muita mostarda para Estelar)

Mutano: É isso aí pessoal! Vamos esquecer tudo isso e comer!

Cyborg: Com certeza!

--- E como os Titãs não notaram a pedra nesse instante, eles iriam notar que a pedra estava brilhando, mas com um brilho fraco. Após eles terminarem de comer, eles saem da pizzaria pensando em tudo o que houve, mas um não queria preocupar o outro ---

Robin: Eu proponho uma coisa a todos vocês... (Fala pomposamente para todos)

Mutano: Desembucha! (corta logo o Robin)

Robin: Vamos a aquele parque de diversões noturno para nos divertirmos um pouco, que tal?

Todos: Yeah!

Ravena: Porque não voltamos para a base para dormirmos?

Mutano: Ahhh, meu amor! Não seja anti-social! Vamos nos divertir!

Ravena: E porque eu deveria ir?

Mutano: Porque eu estou te pedindo educadamente! Vamos tentar nos divertir, ao menos hoje! Que tal? (pega na mão dela)

Ravena: (sorri) Sim! Mutano...(indo com os outros para dentro do carro)

Estelar: Maravilha! Eu adoro parques! (entra no carro com Robin, Cyborg e os outros)

Cyborg: Próxima parada...parque de diversões noturno! (e sai com o carro em direção ao parque)

---- 1 minuto depois dos titãs sairem da pizzaria, três pessoas saem da lanchonete ---

Policial Ruivo com olhos verdes: Eles estão indo na direção daquilo que os humanos chamam de parque de diversões...

Homem trajado de Advogado: Você pode nos guiar até esse "parque", já que cidades é o seu departamento, não?

Pessoa de roupas comuns: Claro! É minha especialidade. Até que enfim, os titãs deram uma brecha em suas defesas! Vamos pegá-los no parque de diversões mesmo!

Policial Ruivo com olhos verdes: Hmpf! Não podemos desperdiçar essa chance, ou seremos alvo de castigo de nossos superiores...

Homem trajado de Advogado: Não se preocupe! Temos poder suficiente para detê-los e capturar a menina! Ao que parece, Mikael quer ela viva! Não se esqueça disso, Principado Daniel!

Pessoa de Roupas Comuns (Principado Daniel): Até agora, eu não consegui compreender o porquê de tamanha determinação de Mikael em conseguir essa garota viva. Tem alguma idéia, Virtude Ariel?

Policial Ruivo com olhos verdes (Virtude Ariel): Até onde minha concepção chega, ele pretende fazer algo especial com ela. Provavelmente, isso remete ao nosso príncipe Raphael, para provavelmente observar a menina para saber quais as consequências, as capacidades e os poderes especiais de um híbrido entre um demônio e uma humana... porque está quieto, Dominação Reyel?

Homem trajado de advogado (Dominação Reyel): (olhando para a Rua de onde eles forma para o parque) A única coisa que compreendo é que... ESTAMOS AQUI CONVERSANDO E ELES JÁ FORAM PARA O PARQUE DE DIVERSÕES!

Virtude Ariel: Por Raphael, é mesmo! Vamos logo! Táxi! (faz sinal para um táxi que para perto dos três)

Dominação Reyel: Precisamos MESMO ir de táxi? Porque não vamos voando ou algo assim?

Principado Daniel: Ora porquê... porquê precisamos nos misturar com a multidão se quisermos passar desapercebidos pelos titãs! Vamos para o maldito táxi e ponto! (E os três anjos entram no carro)

(Nota do autor: Eles ainda estão com suas "roupas humanas", okay?)

Taxista: Boa noite! Para onde querem ir?

Dominação Reyel: Para a nossa casa?

Virtude Ariel: (pisa no pé de Reyel) Não ligue para ele, meu senhor! Nós vamos para o parque de diversões!

Taxista: Certo! (começa a dirigir, com Daniel no banco da frente, com Ariel e Reyel na parte de trás)

--- A viagem transcorre normalmente, até que depois de alguns minutos o táxi para bruscamente e o taxista olha para os três ---

Taxista: Agora que eu me lembrei de uma coisa...

Dominação Reyel: Era o que me bastava agora... o que houve?

Taxista: Para qual parque de diversões vocês querem ir? Esta cidade tem três parques e vocês não me disseram qual o parque que vocês iriam...

Virtude Ariel: Daniel! Cidades são sua especialidade, não? Ótimo, se lembra qual era o nome do parque onde eles iriam?

Principado Daniel: Escuta, meu bom amigo! Eu posso estar de olho nas cidades, mas não tenho audição de raposa...

Dominação Reyel: (ironiza) Pensei que tinha... com essa cara de texugo...

Principado Daniel: (dá uma porrada em Reyel que desmaia na hora)

Taxista: Minha nossa!

Virtude Ariel: (sorri de nervossimo) Não se preocupe, meu bom homem! Eles são assim mesmo... Então nos leve ao parque mais...erm...como é que vocês dizem mesmo? (pensativo, tentando achar a palavra certa)

Principado Daniel: "mais badalado"? "mais frequentado"? "mais visitado"? (Falava como bom entendedor dos costumes mortais)

Virtude Ariel: (com uma gota na cabeça) ...aquele em que mais vai gente...

Taxista: Certo! E... e quanto a ele? (aponta para Reyel, desmaiado)

Principado Daniel: Ah, não se preocupa não meu caro! Ele regenera...

Taxista: O quê? (de olhos arregalados)

Virtude Ariel: Ele quis dizer que ele se renega... se renega a acordar agora! (sorriso amarelo)

Taxista: Tudo bem! Então vamos!

Principado Daniel: Ainda bem que esse cara não é igual aos taxistas do Crazy Taxi³, ou estaríamos com o coração na mão!

Virtude Ariel: Ahn?

Principado Daniel: Nada... um dia desses eu te conto! (sorri)

Taxista: Vou levá-los para o Parque Noturno de Jump City! Vamos lá! (e o taxista vai até o parque, sem saber que estava, na verdade, levando três anjos com ele)

--- O que será que pode acontecer nessa noite? Os titãs estão indo ao parque se divertir, mas o primeiro grupo de captura de Ravena também está indo ao parque de diversões atrás deles... o que será que acontecerá no parque? Muitos problemas? Coisas engraçadas? Vamos ver no próximo capítulo de Teen Titans o que pode acontecer! ---

* * *

¹ - Hadjar é o nome da pedra negra encontrada em Meca, a cidade na qual todos os Muçulmanos devem ir ao menos uma vez em sua vida. A pedra em questão da minha história, não tem a ver com a pedra original! ...ou tem? ...

² - "Pizza Time"! era a célebre frase das Tartarugas Ninjas, quando elas iam comer pizza!

³ - Crazy Taxi é um dos mais loucos jogos da Sega. Existem versões para Dreamcast, Game Cube e Playstation 2. Recomendação do autor, JOGUEM! É muito louco e vale a pena se está a fim de tirar o stress e rir um pouco com o jogo.

* * *

Agora eu, como Ficwritter tenho um pedido a fazer a todos vocês. Como é OUTRA de minhas marcas registradas, eu costumo colocar alguma coisa no final de minhas fics. O que querem desta vez?

"Erros de Gravação" - Mostrará 5 partes do capítulo com os erros de algum dos personagens, seja os heróis ou vilões.

"Perguntas e Respostas de Reviews" - Eu lerei todos os reviews e responderei aqui no final do capítulo. Só não responderei aquilo que eu achar conveniente para a história. Mas vai que eu sem querer acabo dando alguma dica do decorrer da história?

"Fichas Técnicas" - A grande maioria dos que lêem fics de Teen Titans já conhecem ao menos o básico dos personagens principais. Para quem quiser, me disponibilizo também a fazer mini-biografias dos personagens principais e dos anjos. (aliás, se eu tiver paciência de Jó -trocadilho bíblico semi-intencional com a história sobre anjos e companhia...ignorem este autor e suas piadasinfames -eu farei de TODOS os anjos que aparecerão na história e alguns demônios...)

"Comentários do autor sobre o capítulo e cenas do próximo capítulo" - Caso essa seja a vencedora, eu farei o meu comentário sobre o que aconteceu no capítulo (uma espécie de mini-resumo comentado por mim, meio óbvio não?) e disponibilizarei uma conversa ou ação, significando um pouco do que pode aparecer no próximo capítulo. Dependendo do capítulo, pode vir até mais coisa...

Bom, agora estou calmamente sentado aqui na minha cadeira à frente do PC esperando a resposta de vocês. Respondam! Mas apenas se quiserem. Aliás, detalhe opcional. Se quiserem eu faço TODAS as opções acima. Aproveitem que estou com bom humor e boa fé! -

Esta fic é uma bela homenagem a minha namorada Luthy Lothlórien que faz lembrar que sempre haverá um novo amanhã para nossas vidas (O que me faz pensar que o Apocalypse / Ragnarök / Armageddom falta um pouquinho ainda! XD) Um beijo meu amor.


End file.
